


【KK衍生？】我养你啊

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *小病娇留加X家庭教师244*年下弱气病娇不黑化，奶狼狗属性，有车（留加16岁时）*第一次飞机在15岁，介意慎*有互攻要素（磨蹭）但没正经开车，全篇刚受，介意慎*架空世界，tbgy存在但不相识，他和小诚就是另一个故事了x*剧情八阿哥多私设如山！！*直接AO3走起！





	【KK衍生？】我养你啊

初春的下午，难得的好天气让屋子里面久违的涌起了自然的暖意。窗子半开着，时不时有微风吹过，吹得掩在窗上的浅灰色帘子轻柔地波动着水一样的纹路。  
十四五岁的少年静静地坐在床边，棕色的短发柔顺乖巧，在光线昏黄的室内泛着暗沉沉的黑色。他专注地注视着躺在床上小憩的青年，目光仔仔细细地描绘着他的五官，双眸深处闪烁着一点微不可见的疯狂。  
那是他的家庭教师，他们已经认识有小半年的时间了。他比自己大七岁，每周都会有三次来自己家帮自己补习……  
虽然按照他的话来说，自己已经完全不需要补习了，更加需要的是好好休息。所以最近几次，他都是带着自己的吉他过来教自己弹琴给自己唱歌的……  
回想起不久前他用那好听迷人的嗓音对着自己唱情歌的样子，影山留加心中兀自酸涩地痛了一下。  
他的注视那样温柔，他的声音那样动人，可是他却始终不知道自己的心思。早在第一面见他的时候，懵懵懂懂的名为一见钟情的一点种子就已经在他心中种下。  
少年人的情愫很容易地就生根发芽，也实在是怪堂本刚太过风趣幽默又温柔可亲，他轻而易举地就融化了留加原本封闭着生人勿进的心，进驻进去、毫不自知地在里面翻天覆地地霸占领地……  
那酸酸涩涩的情愫在不知不觉中已经折磨的留加食难下咽夜不能寐，眼看着就要遮掩不住了。  
每次相处他都在极力地克制着自己不去时时与他肌肤相贴，每次相处他都要让自己的眼神不充斥着被他看穿的情感，那实在是太辛苦了，留加只得在堂本刚看不到的地方变本加厉地把自己的一腔苦恋都通过凝望来发泄在他身上。  
刚刚也是因为前一天毕设赶工熬了夜，所以堂本刚又很自然地霸占了留加的床，躺在上面睡起了午觉，将自己毫无防备地暴露在了留加眼前。  
这也怪不得他，留加从外在看来就是一个乖到不得了的优等生。相处的这小半年里，他在堂本刚眼前一向是温柔乖巧，老实得不像话甚至有些木讷，所以堂本刚怎么也想不到，在自己睡觉的这么一小会儿的功夫里，在他心中那个乖宝宝的手里，已经握紧了一对皮手铐。  
那是一对情趣手铐，手腕的地方用皮毛包上了皮革，无论怎么挣扎都不会划伤皮肤。留加好不容易弄到了它们之后，其实并没有打算这就用在堂本刚身上的。  
谁让……自己昨夜做了噩梦，梦到堂本刚跟自己的妈妈结婚、成了自己的父亲。  
谁让……自己惊醒之后去找母亲探口风，却换来她对堂本刚的大加赞赏。  
谁让……他也听堂本刚说了，他说影山夫人是位极其优雅出色的女性……  
所以不可以。谁都不可以染指他认定的人。就算是亲生母亲也不能！

留加垂头看了看掌心里自己指甲掐出来的血痕，精致绝伦的小脸一丝表情都不带。  
那是他今天中午听到堂本刚跟自己的母亲寒暄的时候一时没控制住掐出来的。他倒是没想到，堂本刚这么快就给了他机会。  
要把他变成自己的人。这样……一切就会有该有的样子了。  
留加屏住呼吸，轻轻地凑近了堂本刚，小心翼翼地将他的一只手腕捆上了手环。一切都进行的很顺利，也许是累了，也许是根本没设防，堂本刚睡得很沉，没有因为留加的动作而醒来。  
等到两只手腕都分别拷好，留加站起来做了个深呼吸，用力拉起了他的两只腕子并在一起，在他刚刚惊醒还迷糊着不知所措地时候将已经拷在一起的手腕又挂在了床头早已准备好的锁上。  
现在堂本刚已经被自己锁住了。为了让他不挣扎着起身，留加干脆翻身上床骑在了他身上，然后就静静地看着他。  
堂本刚茫然地转了转手腕，他又闭上眼睛清醒了几秒钟才睁开眼打量了一下现在的情形，随即有些无奈地笑道：“怎么了留加，是要跟我玩什么游戏吗。”

留加其实想过很多种他会对自己发火的状况，却始终没想到堂本刚就算到了此刻还愿意对自己笑。  
一瞬间，一种柔软到令他想哭的温暖袭上心头，他动摇了一下，随即立刻低下头眨着眼睛逼迫自己冷静下来。  
但是，他不会心软的。他一定要让堂本刚成为他自己的人，在他身上打上属于自己的烙印，这样的话一切都会好的。  
他沉默着伸手去解堂本刚衬衣的口子。一颗、两颗……  
堂本刚这才慌了，他睁圆了眼睛问：“留加，你想做什么？你……你先放开我，我们好好说好不好？”  
“不好。”留加很干脆地拒绝了他，他敞开堂本刚的衣服让他的胸膛暴露在自己眼前，随后利落地脱去了自己的上衣，随后直跪起来解开了裤子。  
堂本刚仿佛明白了他要做的事情，他不可思议地扬高了嗓音质问道：“你……”随即想起留加的妈妈还在家，又拼命压低了继续问，“你疯了？我是你的老师！”  
留加依旧没有回答他。他将自己的裤子脱掉随随便便地丢在地上，只穿着一条内裤，随即弓下身子打算去脱堂本刚的短裤。  
“住手！留加你……你！你停下！！”  
堂本刚剧烈地挣扎着，床铺吱嘎吱嘎地响了起来，留加一时不备被他一脚踢中直接滚下了床。这下堂本刚倒也吓了一跳，他虽然想要阻止留加，可是却没有想伤他啊！  
“留加！留加？你没事吧？”堂本刚有些费力地挺起身子往下看去，从他的角度只能看到留加纤细光裸的身体。  
孤零零地、躺在地板上。  
堂本刚不知道为什么，心里某个角落倏地疼了一下。留加一直是个让他十分心疼的孩子，从自己第一次见到他开始，他就表现得乖巧懂事，但是那成熟的模样后面却藏着一个十分天真可爱的孩子。堂本刚不清楚是什么让留加变成现在这个样子的，他只能尽己所能温柔地对他，宠着他哄着他，只剩没把自己的心捧到他眼前让他高兴，却没想到……  
似乎，似乎留加走的路似乎有点偏离了堂本刚的期待……  
确实，他慢慢地会对自己羞涩的笑了，他会对自己撒娇对自己耍赖，他依赖自己更胜过依赖亲生母亲，这一切都让堂本刚觉得熨帖又满足。  
却不想……在留加眼里，那是爱。是爱情的那种爱。  
留加默默地爬了起来。他摔得不轻，现在右臂还一阵一阵得痛，但是什么也不能阻止他占有堂本刚。  
见他又爬上了床，堂本刚连忙出声道：“留加，留加你听我说，我明白你的心意了，先把我解开好不好？其他的事情，我们慢慢说。”  
留加的动作顿了顿，他冷笑了一声自嘲又苦涩地喃喃：“明白？你怎么会明白。”  
他的动作越发快了，堂本刚想要挣扎又怕像刚才那样伤到他，结果自己的裤子很快就被扒了下来，而留加干脆拿了剪刀将他的内裤剪开剪碎……  
“影山留加！”堂本刚气喘吁吁地低吼，“别逼我恨你！”  
“……恨我？”留加定定的看着他，突然无比温柔地笑了。他跪坐在床上硬生生地分开了堂本刚的腿凑近了些，用自己的下身碰了碰他，云淡风轻地说：“从绑住你的手那一刻起，我就没奢望你能原谅我。恨？无所谓。不如说……”他又凑近了些，整个人伏在了堂本刚身上，那双宝石一般的黑眸之中他的倒影越来越大，“我希望你恨我。”  
他的下身顶着堂本刚毫无防备的股间磨蹭着，眼睛直直地注视着他，那片黑色的静水忽然沸腾起来，留加唇边也渐渐蔓延出了笑容：“恨我吧！总好过有一天你忘了我。”  
“留加……啊！”堂本刚被他说得心酸，忽的下身一阵钝痛，他被狠狠地顶了一下，但是因为留加年龄还小也不得要领，只是被他撞得生疼却还没有被侵入。  
“留加，痛……很疼，真的疼……”  
堂本刚嘶嘶地吸着凉气，将自己的痛楚扩大了无数倍，他委屈地低下头目光向上注视着留加，恳求他道：“我保证，我保证不走，不离开你，先把我放开好不好？这样不舒服……”  
留加果然是吃软不吃硬的。虽然他心中明白这是堂本刚在做戏，却依旧心疼得看着他红起来的眼圈，连连抚摸着他的脸颊安慰道：“好好好，我不动了，我不动，好不好？乖，哪里痛我帮你看看？”  
“诶别！不……不用，我……”  
堂本刚连忙叫住了他，两个人正裸身相贴，他羞得红晕从脸上蔓延到了脖颈，留加看得忍不住吞了吞口水，着迷地凑上去吻着他的脖颈。  
麻酥酥的刺激感传来，堂本刚战栗了一下，看看留加趴在自己身上的样子，心里对他怎么也气不起来。  
是渴望被爱吧……这可怜的孩子。  
“留加……”  
“我看到那个女人的情书了。”留加突然抬起头来，他委屈地抚摸着堂本刚的脸软软地说，“她配不上你的，分手好不好？”  
“……诶？”  
堂本刚完全懵了。他不知道留加在说什么，而且他现在根本就没有女朋友。  
“你书里夹着的那封情书。”留加提醒道。见堂本刚一脸了悟，继续凑近贴上了他的脸颊，一边磨蹭着撒娇一边软软地乞求着：“分手好不好？呐，Tsuyo桑，分手吧？她不配你的，你看我怎么样？我觉得，我跟你很合适啊？好不好？不要跟别的女人在一起好不好？”  
他把脸深深地埋进了堂本刚的颈窝，说到最后竟然有些哽咽。  
留加心想，你跟我来苦情计，那我也来，看谁先心软。  
果然他所料不错，堂本刚心疼坏了，他用力挣了挣手腕，挣不开，也只好歪头用脸蹭了蹭他的脑袋柔声解释道：“那封情书也是我今天刚接下的，我没同意她，我拒绝了。”  
留加磨蹭的动作顿了顿，带着浓重的鼻音闷闷地问：“真的？”  
“真的。”堂本刚悄悄松了口气。不知道为什么，在留加提到情书的时候他竟然觉得止不住地心虚起来……  
“那，那……”留加仰起脸来，让堂本刚清清楚楚地看到他眼角的湿润，随后期待又犹豫地注视着他，小心翼翼地请求道，“我、我把你解开，你抱抱我好不好？就……一下就行，好不好？”  
他把自己的身段放得极低，堂本刚都宠了他小半年了，这时候当然心疼的要命，连连点头答应。但是留加的手伸到一半又收了回来。  
看着堂本刚略显讶异的神情，他侧着身子趴在堂本刚的胸口上摇摇头闭上了眼睛：“还是算了。把你解开，你就不属于我了。”说罢不等堂本刚张嘴解释又低笑了一声，“我喜欢你到快要发疯了……不，我已经疯了，想把你关起来关一辈子。但是我知道，你会走的，你会离开我的。所以……就让我再靠着你一会儿吧。”  
他依恋地伸手环抱住了堂本刚，一抬腿跨在了他身上。肌肤相互摩挲着生出些许暖意，留加开心极了，他开心地甚至轻声笑了出来。  
而堂本刚疼得眼圈都红了，但是他怕自己说出的话伤了留加的心，心思千回百转，最后出口的却只是低低的一声叹息。  
“别叹气，别叹气好不好？幸福会溜走的。”留加一下子撑起了身子，有些忧伤地看着他，“好了，我知道你讨厌我。今天对你做这些事情……很抱歉。”  
他慢慢地爬起来，给堂本刚解开了手上的束缚，然后坐到一边黯然地注视着他。  
堂本刚先是活动了一下手腕，随后见留加那样子，就好像自己初次见他一般，他再一次完全缩回了自己的那层壳子里面。他一时间也顾不得穿上裤子拉好衣服，直接起身伸手一把将男孩拽到了自己怀里。  
“诶？”留加被他拽的整个人都扑倒在他身上，他有些错愕地抬头看去，却被堂本刚一手将脑袋按在了自己肩头。  
“不是让我抱抱你吗？”堂本刚轻柔地揉着他的脑袋，纠结着措辞慢慢地对他说，“留加，其实你做的事情，我没怎么生气。嗯……我也是在意你的，一开始见你只是心疼你，到后来越来越在意，然后就是今天的事……”  
留加在他怀里微微地发着抖。  
堂本刚抱着他在床上躺下，拉来了毯子将两人裹住。留加枕着他的手臂有些怯怯地看着他。  
毯子拉到肩膀以上遮住了小半脸，两个人如同进入了一个只有他们的世界一般，久久地对视着。  
“我大概也是喜欢你的吧。”堂本刚伸出手轻柔地抚摸着留加的脸庞，捧着他巴掌大的小脸揉了揉随即整个人都凑过去，一个轻轻的吻落在他的鼻尖。  
令人心动的麻痒让留加皱了皱鼻子，惊喜地看着眼前的人。  
“但是，你这个坏孩子，你现在还小，不要想多余的事情！”堂本刚难得严肃地戳了戳他的额头，随即又把人搂在了怀里，拍打着后背哄道，“好了，今天的事情就当没有过吧，以后你乖乖的，我会一直陪着你的。”  
却没想到这句话又戳到了留加，他忽的一下子翻身将堂本刚按在床上慌张地大叫道：“为什么！为什么要当做没发生过！？我明明……我……”他干脆捧着堂本刚的脸恶狠狠地亲了下去。  
留加并不怎么会接吻，堂本刚被他撞得牙齿生疼，很无奈地只能安抚地摸着他的后背，主动回应起了他的亲吻。  
果然留加被他安抚住了，乖顺地伏在了他胸口乖乖地任他掌控接吻的主动权。唇齿相接，暧昧新鲜的感觉让他心跳加快浑身发烫，他没有想到一切会这样顺利。虽然之前也隐隐猜测是不是堂本刚也对自己有意，但一直都不敢确定。  
还好，还好……还好他也喜欢自己。  
留加很乖，堂本刚拥着他纤细的身体吻了一阵，突然感觉到自己小腹那一块好像被什么东西慢慢地抵住了。他先是一怔，随即有些好笑地听着留加越发显得动情的低哼声，抱着他的腰一用力将他反过来按在了床上。  
“诶？”  
留加湿润的双眸欣喜地注视着他，抬手抱住堂本刚的腰小声问：“Tsuyo桑要抱我吗？”  
关于上下问题他完全不纠结，只要能跟堂本刚发生关系他无所谓自己是主动还是被动。而且，自己要是被动的话，说不定更加能够引起对方的怜爱，因此留加不仅不抗拒，反而十分期待。  
堂本刚好笑地刮刮他的鼻子：“刚才我说的话你都听到哪里去了？至少在你十七岁之前不许想那些有的没的！”  
“诶？还有两年啊……”留加一听就泄了气，但是他被堂本刚亲得浑身都麻酥酥舒服极了，忍不住眼巴巴地瞅着他，眼中带了点委屈和讨好，“Tsuyo桑，继续好不好？”  
堂本刚动摇地眨眨眼睛，但是身下的这孩子实在是太小了，他感觉自己像个变态一样。  
“Tsuyo桑，我想要你嘛……”留加见他似乎有些松动，再接再厉地用双手在他后背反复游移，指尖若即若离地触碰着他温热的皮肤，感受着他不自禁的颤栗心中欢喜，随后贴过去一点点地吻着他的下巴，时不时伸出舌尖轻轻舔他稍微长出来的胡茬，含糊不清地继续引诱道，“我想了好久了，只要能跟Tsuyo桑亲热怎么都好……每次自慰的时候都想着你……”  
“你这个坏小孩一天天想些什么啊！”  
堂本刚臊得浑身发烫，但是显然留加的话也给了他一些提醒，虽然不能进一步……但是互相安抚一下还是可以的嘛！  
他这个年纪，一周自慰上个两三次应该也不算什么大事。  
想到这里，堂本刚挪动了一下身体，然后伸手向下调整了一下，让自己半勃起的性器贴上留加的小腹。  
他倒是已经完全硬起来了，因为堂本刚的触碰而激动得轻哼了一声。  
“Tsuyo桑……”  
少年青涩的嗓音略带沙哑和哽咽，听得堂本刚轻轻一颤，俯下身跟他完全贴在一起，一边缓慢地挺腰在他小腹上缓缓地磨蹭一边吻着他的耳朵。  
“呜……”留加惬意地眯起眼睛享受着，他伸手下去摸了摸堂本刚磨蹭自己的肉棒，低低地感慨了一声，“Tsuyo桑好大啊……”  
堂本刚再次被他弄得浑身一颤，被喜欢的人夸奖了他自然开心，不过还是低笑着安抚道：“留加还小呢，等你长大一些，那里也会变大的。”  
“唔……我倒是没关系。要是太大了的话，让Tsuyo桑不舒服怎么办……”  
留加正舒舒服服地享受磨枪的快感，一个没注意就把心里话说出来了。好在堂本刚也没有在意，他原本就对性别差别看得很淡，跟留加挑明之后更是觉得，既然留加愿意被自己抱，那么自己自然也是愿意被他抱的。  
因此他只是低笑着道：“那也得等你大一些再说。过早接触这个，小心长不高哦。”  
“诶？”留加一下子吓清醒了。他原本就比堂本刚矮了一个头，他的目标可是长到一米八的！这样一起出门的时候搂着他肩膀什么的、或者拥抱什么的都会很舒服……长不高对他来说可是一向极其厉害的威胁！  
堂本刚见留加被自己吓到了，好笑地亲亲他的鼻尖调侃道：“怎么，想长高啊？”  
“嗯……想……嗯~”猛地被快感勾动了情欲，留加一手圈着堂本刚的脖颈一手下去抓住了他握着自己的手。  
“不是说想着我自慰吗？怎么现在不叫我的名字呢？嗯？”堂本刚轻吻着他的唇瓣用指腹一一揉过他敏感的地方，听着留加脆弱的哼声心跳越发快了起来……  
“Tsuyo……Tsuyo桑……”  
留加听话地叫了起来，他故意扭着腰让堂本刚在他身下胡乱地磨蹭还张开腿去夹住了他的腰，但是堂本刚心意很坚定，留加今年确实还太小了，他是绝对不会跟他有超过自慰的亲密关系的。  
“Tsuyo桑？”  
留加一下子翻过身，撅起屁股来对着他，然后趴在床上回头冲他歪着脑袋，堂本刚一愣眯起了眼睛，拍拍他纤瘦的小屁股微微分开了他的腿。  
留加的心飞快地跳了起来，他觉得什么事情要发生了，但是堂本刚只是从他腿缝中插了进去，随后轻吻着他的后颈哑着嗓子问：“就那么想被我上？嗯？”  
“嗯~舒服……”  
迟钝地察觉到似乎整个后背加脖颈都是自己的敏感带，留加被他吻得全身发颤，软着腰伏在床上享受着他在自己腿间抽插时磨到敏感处的愉悦。  
堂本刚搂着身下纤细的男孩心头又怜又爱，听着他猫叫似的哼哼，忍不住勾过他的脸侧头同他缠绵地吻在一起……

 

两个人在床上胡闹花掉了一下午的时间，身上也变得黏黏糊糊的。不过他们倒是不敢就这么大喇喇地出去洗澡怕被看穿，于是只并排着躺在床上休息。  
留加极粘人地挨在堂本刚胸口，他的心跳还未平复，浑身都懒洋洋的不想动弹。自己达成了目标，现在正是欢喜的时候，浑身上下都透着喜悦。堂本刚也有一下没一下地拨弄着他的头发，细细软软又厚实浓密的短发让他揉上去感觉自己像在爱抚一只宠物猫。  
他不由得托起了留加的下巴，一只手掌一下子就能把他的下颌稳稳地握住。留加这张脸生的精致俊俏，堂本刚看着他那双黝黑清亮的眼睛，忽的脸上的表情就淡了下来。  
“怎么了Tsuyo桑？”留加一下子就察觉到了他情绪不对，连忙撑起身体急急地问，“怎么不开心了？是我哪里做的不好吗？”  
“没有。”堂本刚见他敏感至此，心中也越发柔软，他捏了捏留加的脸颊撇开目光低声嘟囔，“你长得那么好看，也不知道有多少小姑娘爱你爱的不行呢。”  
“可是、可是我眼里只有Tsuyo桑一个呀……”  
留加完全没有想到堂本刚在吃醋在担心那个方向去，他有点委屈地垂下脑袋。明明觉得自己已经表明得够清楚的了，自己心里只有他、眼里只有他……  
一定是自己还做得不够。留加拼命地在头脑里面反复反省着自己可能的错处，最后觉得大概是因为自己之前没有清晰地表达过爱意吧……  
他立刻抓住了堂本刚的手贴在自己单薄的胸前表白道：“Tsuyo桑，我喜欢你，我只喜欢你一个，你要相信我！”  
“诶？嗯，我……我相信你……”  
被留加突如其来的告白弄得蓦地羞涩起来，堂本刚抿起了嘴巴伸手将他拉进了怀里。  
留加靠着他喃喃道：“要等我长大啊……等我。”  
“嗯。”

 

最终堂本刚还是有些食言了。他没能等到留加再大一点，在他十六岁的那年的某天晚上，因为气氛实在太好了，留加又三求四请的，于是半推半就地他就将自己的身体完全交给了他。  
当年单薄纤细的小留加异常勇猛地把他折腾了许久，从那之后两个人就双双迷上了欢爱带来的甜美滋味。那时候留加已经上了高中，而且是寄宿学校，所以两人只能在周末见面，留加借着补习每周都去他家里留宿一夜尽情胡闹，或者是邀请堂本刚来自己家里，偷偷摸摸遮遮掩掩地享受一番偷情的滋味。  
间或在留加的请求下，玩一点不一样的play。  
比如说……强迫之类。  
“唔……啊嗯~你、停下！不行……你不、不能这样……啊啊对我！”  
堂本刚被压在床上岔开双腿，被长翘的凶器不断反复地入侵着后穴，在肉体碰撞的声音中将脸记在枕头上断断续续地呻吟着拒绝，然而被按摩敏感带的快感却依旧让他的嗓音泛着遮掩不住的甜意。  
早些时候留加说要跟他玩强迫戏码，结果他点头的下一瞬间留加就变了脸，把他的双手反绑了将人扔到床上——天知道他哪里来的那么大力气！  
不过留加也说了今天晚上他母亲在外面应酬，说是直接去朋友家过夜不会回来，所以堂本刚也没有忍住声音。  
留加在跟他欢爱的时候会完全褪去平时乖宝宝的样子，就像一匹刚成年的小狼似的，霸道又凶狠，尤其适合今天这种戏码。  
虽然说做了润滑和扩张，但是堂本刚还是会随着他每一次入侵感受到阵阵疼痛，那些疼痛细细密密地蔓延到五脏六腑让他的心跳都乱了节拍。  
在留加的引导下，他早就知道了、自己对疼痛似乎有着一种独特的喜欢。  
“刚……刚！我那么、那么喜欢你，我爱了你好多年！为什么、为什么你就看不到我！”  
留加痛苦又执拗的声音传来，堂本刚心头一颤，下意识地想要转头安抚他，却只听“啪！”地一声极响亮的脆响，原来是留加一巴掌重重地抽在了自己的屁股上。  
“啊！你……”  
热辣辣的痛感扩散开来，堂本刚只觉得又羞又气，但混合着腰间不间断传来的酥麻令他更加兴奋，他试图撑起身体，但是很快留加又是一巴掌。  
“你……影山留加！你把我放开！”  
堂本刚忍不住剧烈地挣扎了起来，大概是真的入戏了一样低吼：“你……你别逼我恨你！啊嗯~”  
“恨？你这不是被我干得很爽吗？嗯？”留加冷下脸在被自己干到发热的穴中狂插猛捣，听着堂本刚猛然变酥软的嗓音得意地哼笑一声，“你看，这不是很好么？”  
“哪、哪里……好……哈嗯~~别，求你、停……停下来，放过我吧……留加，放过……呜~”  
“不许说这种话！”留加重重地捣弄一记，咬着牙恶狠狠地喝道，“你这辈子就算死了也别想离开我！”  
“呜……不、不要……”  
早已被操开的肉穴泛着熟透的红色，随着留加每一次抽离的动作翻出一点又很快被重新顶入进去，润滑剂都被他蛮横的抽插动作拍打成了泛白的细末，将穴口处的毛发沾湿打了绺贴在一旁。  
堂本刚断断续续地呻吟着说不出其他的话，留加的胸口也剧烈地起伏着。他扶着堂本刚的腰在他紧窄的甬道内肆意地侵略着，享受着头皮发麻的快感俯身伸手胡乱揉搓着堂本刚的头发令他歪过头，随即二话不说地堵了嘴。  
“呜……嗯……留……”  
激烈的吻让堂本刚几乎无法呼吸，他陷进了情欲中怎么也挣脱不出，只能一边回应着留加一边任由眼前的白光填满全部视野。  
“是不是快高潮了？嗯？你吸得我好紧……”  
留加哑着嗓子对着堂本刚的耳朵恶质地喃喃：“早知道这样做一次你就能爱上我，我早在两年前就把你干翻了……”  
“谁！呜……”堂本刚本来想要反驳，但是下意识地觉得留加太过敏感，自己就算跟他开玩笑也不能说不爱他的话，只好将剩下的话语全部模糊在喉头呜咽着扭起了腰迎合他的动作，“快、要，要射了……啊嗯~~”  
留加不再说话，他直起腰来不止疲惫地继续着自己的侵略耕耘，不知道什么时候，僵硬在门口的那道身影消失不见了……

 

原本堂本刚以为，这次就像其余几次一样，是一场普通到不能再普通的亲热。然而……结束之后，在留加说下去帮他拿点热水上来喝却久久不回，反而从下面传来争吵声的时候，他终于意识到了不对。  
堂本刚强撑着酸痛的身体一边暗骂那个小狼崽子不知节制一边凑到门边，接着就听到外面激烈的骂声。  
他当即吓得心跳一停：影山夫人回来了！而且……她似乎听到了一些不该听到的东西。  
堂本刚倒抽了一口冷气，他拼命地想着对策，随后打开了自己带来的琴盒把吉他拿出来推到床底下藏好，然后往里装了一些东西……  
与此同时，在外面跟母亲对峙的留加显得冷静多了，即使他脸上挂着一个高高肿起的巴掌印嘴角也破裂出血，即使他的母亲在尖声用断绝关系威胁他跟堂本刚不要再有往来……  
没关系的。一切都是他计划好的。  
包括骗堂本刚说母亲不会回来，包括做出一副堂本刚是被自己强迫的样子来骗眼前这个女人。  
这些事情，自己一个人承担就好了。  
他挺直了背对母亲平淡地说：“我就是喜欢他。就算他恨我，我也要缠着他。”  
“你……”  
这时候，堂本刚背着琴盒从屋里慢慢地走出来。  
影山夫人对堂本刚的感情很复杂。相处了有两年的时间，她知道堂本刚是个好孩子，热心善良、对他们母子也好，而且又是自家儿子强迫了人家……但是不论怎么说，儿子是因为他才弯的，所以心中难免还是闪过了一丝怨怼。  
留加看出了母亲眼底的埋怨，立刻抢在她前面对堂本刚说道：“你别想离开我！你已经是我的人了，你要是敢走，我就把刚才拍的录像和照片传的满世界都是！”  
影山夫人怒极，高高地扬起手“啪”地又是给了他一巴掌。她用尽了全身的力气，留加被她打得一个踉跄扑倒在地，眼前冒着金星耳朵里也嗡嗡作响。  
堂本刚死死地咬住了牙关才控制着自己没有上前扶他。他慢慢地走到影山夫人跟前，用自己那双憋红了眼圈的眼睛注视着她，眸中闪过愤恨和埋怨。  
影山夫人觉得他是在怨他们母子，实际上堂本刚却是在怪她。  
他不明白她怎么能把留加养成那样一副谨小慎微的样子。两个人在一起之后，自己只要稍微一蹙眉，留加就会觉得是他做错了什么惹了自己生气，于是立刻又是道歉又是请求他不要离开……  
堂本刚怎么也不明白，为什么留加会连自己对他好都不敢接受，总要再三确认过之后，才满心欢喜地去享受和撒娇。  
而且……竟然能那样狠心地打他！  
“刚……Tsuyo桑……唔……”  
留加猛地抱住了堂本刚的腿，把自己的脸颊贴上去头晕脑胀地哀求道：“别走，别走……求你别走……”  
堂本刚的表情一下子就柔软下来，他担忧地看看留加，狠狠心扒开了他的手也没有对影山夫人告别就直接离开了。  
“不……带我走，带我一起走！不要丢下我，Tsuyo桑……！”  
听着身后留加绝望的呼喊声，堂本刚猛地垂下了头。  
他出了影山家之后在路边站了下来，木木地看着地面也不知道在思索什么。  
果然过了没有几分钟，留加也冲了出来。堂本刚见只有他一个，立刻心疼得将他揽在怀里，冲着他肿起的脸颊微微吹气：“呼……呼……痛不痛？是不是很痛？”  
“没事的。”留加咧嘴一笑，随即又因为扯到伤口疼得龇牙咧嘴，但是他看到堂本刚心疼又担忧地表情就一点都不在意那些疼痛，拉着他的手欣喜道，“哎呀，总之我现在自由了！”他转眼又装出一副可怜的样子望着堂本刚，“我现在无处去了，Tsuyo桑……”  
“来我家，我养你。”  
堂本刚牵着他的手冲自己家的方向走去。  
他刚才把吉他藏在留加床下之后，在自己的琴盒里装了几件留加的衣服还有课本，还有他的手机、充电器、甚至连相机和胶卷都一起装了进去。  
两个人在从未商量的情况下，一起演了这样一出戏。  
虽然不知道接下来会怎么样……但是堂本刚不怕。有留加那个小混蛋陪着自己一起，大不了天涯流浪去。  
“Tsuyo桑，”留加握着他的手，另一只手放在胸口的紧张地揪着那里的衣服，小心翼翼地问，“真的，真的养我？”  
“真的。”堂本刚笑着回望他，一步一步慢慢地走，“你的学费我给你出。来我家住我的地方吃我的东西睡我的人，而你只需要……”  
留加紧张地盯着他的眼睛：“我需要做什么？”  
堂本刚停下脚步面向他，看看左右无人，捧着他没有被打的那半张脸凑近，温柔缱绻地亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“你只要放心大胆地被我爱就好了。”  
“嗯！”

============  
令和第一篇就写成这样_(:з」∠)_  
总之交代一下小诚那边的事情w小诚转学过来，一切都是一样的，唯一不一样的是堂本光一是他的监护人！  
所以刚刚有一点点他被孤立被欺负的迹象，被堂本光一捧在心尖上宠到大的小诚就憋不住委屈了！然后大爷就收集证据一下子告倒了各种老师获得了各种损失赔偿然后带着小诚转学到别的地方去了！  
而留加也还没来得及喜欢他就结束了hhhh就是这样！  
要是有想看大爷和小诚那边的就告诉我！嗯……超过二十个我就写_(:з」∠)_  
然后，关于吱呦看没看穿……其实他在听到影山夫人回来的时候就隐约明白了。不过人家心疼留加嘛、不计较这些√  
关于吉他，一个是他要带走留加用惯了的东西会很突兀只能装在吉他包里，反正他有很多吉他而且这把也不是拿不回来；第二是留了一个影山夫人联络他的理由，总不能让留加就这么跟她断绝关系嘛；第三设定上他是自由工作完全可以自己养活自己，而且影山夫人没狠心到搞臭他——留加骗妈也是为了不要让她一怒之下搞臭心上人x  
总之就是这样啦！  
留加在我心里就是这样一个病病的、很敏感很害怕的自我封闭的可怜的小孩，就很需要一个小太阳来温暖他了~  
我滚去继续学习ORZ


End file.
